A Time for Splinter
by Roniturtle
Summary: After being away for a month, Leonardo returns home to find his three brothers have attempted to help Splinter deal with his old age aches and pains but the results are not what anyone expected. I do not own any character within the TMNT world. Based on the 2003 series. All medical info strictly made up.
1. Chapter 1

Hello to all. Here is a new story I hope all enjoy. I thought of doing a story like this since I wrote 'Turning Back Time'. While looking over various stories based on turtle tots it dawned on me no one has ever written a story of Splinter being turned into a baby. What would the turtles do? So I came up with this. Please review and let me know what you think.

A Time for Splinter

Ch 1 Welcome Home Big Brother

"Goodbye Usagi." Leo waved at his rabbit friend as he stepped through the portal that would transport him from the samurai's world to his home in the sewer of New York City on Earth. He walked through and smiled as he stepped into the dojo. He looked around and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he smiled in appreciation at his beloved dojo he missed over the past month. Everything seemed to be in order. But as he continued to look around his smile slowly turned into a frown as he began to realize that, although everything seemed calmed and peaceful, something in the air did not seem right.

'Something's wrong.' He thought and quickly went from the dojo to the living area where he found his three younger brothers scurrying about as though they were trying to find something. Mikey was in the kitchen while Donnie was coming out of his lab looking frantic.

"He's not in the lab!" He called out and was about to run to another part of the lair when he stopped in surprise as his anxious gaze fell upon his older brother.

"Leo!" He called out. "You're home?"

"He's not in the kitchen!" Mikey yelled as he ran out of the room with a slice of pizza in his hand. He quickly stopped when he too noticed his older brother looking at both he and Donnie in bewilderment. "Leo?" He gave a nervous smile. "Umm, welcome home big bro."

"Checked all tha rooms and he ain't up here!" Raph called from one of the bedrooms in the upper level. He jumped on the railing and slid down as though riding a wave. He landed on the floor and stopped short, startled at the sight of Leo staring around in confusion at his other two brothers. "Whoa Leo!" Raph yelled. "Ya home already?"

"Yes I'm home." Leo responded rather hotly. "What's going on here?" He demanded as he looked from one nervous brother to the other. "I come home at the **_expected_** time I'm supposed to be here and you three act like I shouldn't be here at all." He continued to look at his younger brothers who seem to be getting more and more restless under his gaze. "What did you three do?" He finally asked in a very slow and cautious voice.

Before any of his brothers could respond, Leo let out a sudden yelp of surprise as something jumped on his shell hard and pushed him to the floor.

"Leonardo!" Leo turned in shock to see Splinter on his shell looking down at him with a happy and mischievous grin. "Welcome home my son!"

Leo let out a grunt as Splinter jumped off his shell and as quick as a blink, he jumped over onto the rail and disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Come find me my sons!" He called out. "We are not yet done with our ninja game!"

Still feeling shocked and confused over what just happened, Leo stood, his eyes narrowed and he glared hard at his three brothers as he crossed his arms over his chest. "What did you three do?!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, what do you think so far? Second chapter up soon. Thanks to all those who review and Peace :)


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2 It's Like This Leo.

Leo sat on the couch and looked from one brother to the other. "Well…Who wants to tell me what's been going on around here and why is Sensei acting so strange?" He demanded, as his three brothers shifted from one foot to the other looking rather stressed and extremely guilty over something. "What did you do to Master Splinter?!" He questioned a little louder when none of them would respond. "He looks **and** acts much younger then the last time I saw him so someone better tell me what's been happening since I left?"

Sudden laughter from above reminded Leo his Sensei and father was still waiting to be 'found'. He looked back at his brothers with a huff. "Raph and Mikey," He pointed upstairs. "Go look for him." He pointed to Donnie. "Donnie….tell me what's going on."

Donnie meekly sat down on the couch while Mikey and Raph ran upstairs. "Come on Sensei, enough with the ninja hide and seek!" Mikey called out.

"The game is not over till the one hiding has been found my son!" Splinter called out in a laughing voice.

Leo turned back to Donnie. "Well," He said sternly. "I'm waiting."

Donnie cleared his voice and looked at Leo rather sadly. "We were just trying to help Leo." He told him. "Honest." Donnie looked away nervously. "We couldn't get a hold of you and we weren't sure if you would be back before…" Donnie looked at his brother in uncertainty before looking away again. "Before Sensei…" Donnie's voice cracked and Leo could see tears forming.

Leo's look softened and he nodded. "It's okay Don." He told him, placing a tender hand on his brother's shoulder. "Start from the beginning."

 _Flashback, two weeks earlier_

"How's he doing Donnie?" Mikey asked upon seeing his brother coming out of Master Splinter's bedroom with a bowl of uneaten soup.

Donnie looked down at the bowl and shook his head. "He wasn't hungry," He said sadly. "He just wants to sleep."

"Seems like that's all he wants to do these days." Mikey said, his voice cracking as he spoke.

"Don't worry Mikey." Raph put his arm around his baby brother's shoulders. "He'll be okay. He's just…"

"No he won't!" Mikey suddenly yelled, pushing his red banded brother away from him. He wiped his eyes and looked at Donnie hard. "He's dying isn't he Donnie." He stood up and started walking toward the stairs to go to his room. "Just tell the truth and stop trying to sugar coat everything!" He demanded, with tears running down his eyes. "I'm not a kid anymore, I hear him at night, moaning and hurting." Mikey sobbed as he made his way toward the stairs. "It's not fair that he has to suffer like this." He cried as he walked up the stairs and toward his room. Moments later his door slammed.

Donnie and Raph looked at each other feeling helpless. With a heavy sigh, Donnie walked into the kitchen to put the bowl in the sink while Raph followed him. "Kid's right…ain't he Don?" Raph asked watching as Donnie stared mournfully at the soup as it washed down the drain.

He slowly turned toward Raph and shook his head. "What do you want me to say Raph?" He asked him in a low and tired voice. "He's a rat and normally, rats only live about three, maybe four years tops." He huffed as he walked over to the table and sat down. "And he was already a full grown adult rat when he found us and we all got mutated." He pulled his laptop toward him and opened up to the internet. "It's only because of the mutagen he's been able to live as long as he has." Raph watched as Donnie began typing.

"If only there were something we could give him for the pain." Raph muttered as he ran a hand down along his face. "Too bad we can't get a hold of April or Casey."

"Yeah, but right now they're in California visiting April's sister." Donnie reminded him as he continued to type. "I've been doing some research to see if there's anything we could do to help him, but….." Donnie shook his head as he typed furiously. "Bodies give out after a while and….well," He stopped typing and looked up at Raph in despair. "It's just his time Raph." He told him. "We all have to go at some point and this is a fact of life we all have to face." He rubbed his tired eyes. "Even Mikey."

"Raph nodded and averted his eyes from his younger brother. "What a time for Leo to be traipsin' about in Usagi's world." He muttered. "We could really use him here right about now." He let out a tired sigh. "Sensei could really use him here right about now."

"Yeah," Donnie agreed sadly. "I wish we could get a hold of him somehow, it wouldn't be right if Leo returned home to find Sensei…." Donnie gulped and let the rest of the sentence hang. He let out a hum and continued to type on his lap top. Raph could see his movements were slow, almost as though Don was contemplating something.

"What Don?" Raph looked at him curiously. "What's on ya mind?"

"Donnie stopped typing altogether and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I was just thinking about Professor Honeycutt." He told him with a low voice.

"The Fugitoid?" Raph scoffed. "What about him?"

"He's been working on a new herb he found on a planet called Wakai." Donnie explained. "He says the natives of this planet live for hundreds of years, never grow old and never get sick." Donnie looked at Raph with excitement building in his eyes. "Maybe….just maybe if the Professor has figured out what this herb is all about, he may be able to help us." Donnie began to type furiously on his laptop again. "He could give some of this herb to us and we can help Master Splinter with his..." Donnie stopped typing and looked at Raph uncertainly. "...his illness."

"But Donnie," Raph shook his head. "You said it was his time." Raph began to pace as he considered what Donnie was saying. "Why would we want to extend his life like that?" He turned and looked at Don with a hard glare. "It wouldn't be fair to do that to him….or to us."

"I don't want to extend his life Raph." Donnie insisted. "At least not like the natives of the planet. I just want to help ease his pain and possibly…" Don hesitated as he turned away from Raph. "Give him a little more time so Leo can be here with us to say…." Donnie took a breath. "To say goodbye."

"But Donnie…."

"Raph we're not ready to lose him." Donnie looked at Raph with pleading eyes. "Not just yet."

"But you said….."

"I know what I said and I understand that at some point…you, me, Leo, Mikey….all of us are going to leave this world eventually but…" Donnie stopped speaking and looked away sadly.

"But what Don?"

Hesitating, Don looked back at his laptop. Raph peered over his shoulder and noticed the variety of medicines Don was researching. "If…."Don began. "If we lived up there…" He shook his head. "If we had access to what they have," Don's fingers slowly began to type again. "If we could use their medicines and their equipment and have their doctors treat us the why they treat humans…" Raph listened patiently as Don's voice began to crack. "Then he wouldn't be in the pain he's in and he could leave us peacefully and with all of us here and able to say goodbye." Donnie turned to Raph, his eyes pleading with him for understanding. "I just want him to hold out a little longer and...and not be in pain." He said.

"You want Leo to be here when 'it' happens." Raph mused. He nodded his head in agreement. "Okay, see what the professor can offer."

Donnie got up and walked toward his lab. "But Don," Raph's voice had him turning back to him. "We just want to help ease Master Splinter's pain and give him a little more time," He gave Don a stern glare. "Nothing more than that, right?" He watched Don's eyes lower. "We're not going to be testing on him to try and find a way to heal him completely so he'll live longer." Raph crossed his arms. "Right?"

Don nodded sadly and Raph watched him disappear into his lab. After a few minutes, Raph decided to check on Mikey. He made his way up the stairs to his baby brother's room and peeked in.

He found his youngest brother sitting on his bed, his arms wrapped around his teddy bear and his mask stained with tears. "How ya doin' Mikey?" Raph asked as he sat down next to him and put an arm around his brother's shoulder.

Mikey sniffed. "I don't want to lose him Raph." Mikey whispered. "It's not fair to watch him suffer and die like this."

"I know kid," Raph sighed and gave his brother a light squeeze. "Donnie's got a plan." He told him. Mikey sniffed and looked up at him with hopeful eyes. "He's goin' ta get in touch with Professor Honeycutt."

"What can he do?"

"From what Don told me, he's on this planet called wakai," Raph began, "Apparently, tha natives of this planet live long lives and don't suffer with illnesses or anythin' like that."

"So?"

"Tha Professor has been researchin' this herb he thinks may be tha reason why these people live as long as they do so Don's goin' to get in touch with the Professor and see if we can get a small amount of this herb and possibly help ease Sensei's sufferin'."

Mikey looked at Raph with woeful eyes. "But he'll still die….right?" Mikey whispered as he once again began to sob into his brother's arm.

"We all have ta at some point Mikey." Raph told him while he rubbed his shell gently. "But if this herb does what Don thinks it does," Raph shrugged, "Then maybe it'll help ease the pain and give him a little more time with us." He sighed tiredly. "At least till Leo gets home."

Mikey nodded and slowly stood up. "Okay," He said wiping his tears away. "At least that's something." He agreed.

The two went downstairs and into the lab where Don was currently speaking with the Professor using his audio/visual teleportation device.

"This herb is remarkable Donatello." The professor was saying. "From what I can determine, just a small amount will cure all kinds of diseases and help people live longer and possibly…."

"Yeah that's great Professor, really," Donnie interrupted. "But do you think it can help ease Master Splinter's suffering?" He glanced back at his two brothers as they entered the lab before looking back at the professor. "He's not doing so well and…ummm…" He again looked back at his brothers as they walked up to him. "We don't think he's got much longer and we just want his last days to be as peaceful and as pain-free as possible."

"Honeycutt's eyes lowered upon hearing this news. "I understand Donatello; believe me I do but…."

"But what fugitoid?" Raph demanded.

"I haven't had a chance to test it on anyone not of this world or people with your...ummm...DNA...so to speak." Honeycutt hesitantly explained.

"You think the mutagen in our blood would have negative effects?" Donnie asked.

"It's hard to say until we've done some testing and researching." Honeycutt insisted.

"But that could take ages!" Mikey exclaimed. "He needs help now!"

Donnie put a placating hand on Mikey's shoulder and gave him a comforting look. He then turned back to the Professor. "Tell you what Professor," He began. "How about you send a small sample of the herb to me and I do the researching here." Donnie said excitedly. "If everything works out we can give Master Splinter a small amount and see if that helps him." He watched as the fugitoid rubbed his robotic chin in contemplation. "If it doesn't work than we're back to where we started and we'll just have to deal with everything as is." He insisted. "What have we got to lose?"

Professor Honeycutt nodded. "Very well Donatello, have the transporter ready, I'll send you a sample right away."

Moments later the turtles watched as a small vial filled with a green grassy substance appeared on Donnie's transporter. "Thanks Professor." Donnie said. "I'll record the findings and get them back to you as soon as I can."

The Fugitoid nodded. "I am going to be trekking to the planet's mountain range to check on some other type of plants they use for food so I may not be available for several days." He explained. "I'll get in touch with you upon my return and we'll discuss your findings." Donnie nodded as he studied the small vial. "Thank you Donatello and good luck turtles." The three turtles smiled and nodded at the robot. "And no matter what happens," The Professor continued. "I do hope everything works out for your Sensei, one way or another."

The turtles signed off and Donnie quickly went to work researching the herb while Mikey and Raph left the lab to go sit in the living area and watch TV. For the rest of the day and long into the night, Donnie stayed in the lab concentrating hard on his experimenting and researching. Raph occasionally would get up from the couch and check on his Sensei, leaving Mikey to sit on the couch by himself. The younger turtle refused to go to his Sensei's room insisting he didn't want to see him the way he was.

"I just want to remember him the way he used to be." Mikey insisted when Raph asked if he wanted to go in with him.

Raph nodded and clapped his hand on his shoulder before walking into Splinter's room. "No change." He told him moments later when he came out. "He's still sleepin'," Raph looked away sadly and swallowed hard. "And still in pain."

It was long after two in the morning when Donnie finally ventured out of his lab. He stopped and smiled at the two sleeping turtles on the couch. Mikey was laying down with his head in Raph's lap while Raph had his head leaning on the back of the couch with his right arm on the back of the couch and his left arm resting comfortably on Mikey's shell.

But both turtles slowly awoke as footsteps made their way closer to them. "Whatcha find Don?" Raph asked with a yawn.

"I've tested the herb with different samples of our blood as well as Master Splinter's from the supply I keep in the lab and from what I can ascertain…" Don was reading a long white paper with printed type as he explained his findings. "The herb actually began to regenerate our blood due to the mutagen mixed in with our blood." While Donnie looked excited at this bit of news his two brothers looked confused.

"Exactly what are you saying Don?" Mikey asked blinking several times.

"This herb can actually slow the aging process and possibly even reverse it." Donnie explained.

Raph now stood up. "Do you mean to tell us this herb may actually be able to make Master Splinter, or any of us, younger?" Raph demanded.

"Possibly," Donnie stated. "I need to do more testing to verify that piece of information." Donnie turned and started walking toward the kitchen. "But I did determine it WILL help with the pain as well as give him a little more time with us." He looked at Raph's narrowing eyes. "Just till Leo gets back and then we can all say goodbye," He looked from Raph to Mikey and lowered his eyes sadly. "If that's what ends up happening."

He made his way to the stove and began to boil some water. Minutes later, he placed a small amount of the herb along with other herbs into a cup for Master Splinter's tea. His brothers watched as he poured boiling water into the cup and then placed it onto a tray. He turned toward them and let out a deep sigh. "Let's hope this works." He said and made his way out the kitchen and toward his Sensei's room with his brothers following closely behind.


	3. Chapter 3 And Now the Bad News

Hi Guest, thank you for the reviews. All will be revealed in this chapter. Please continue to let me know what you think and to all who are reading the story, I hope you are enjoying it. Thank you and Peace :)

Ch 3 And Now the Bad News.

Leo smiled sadly at Donnie as he listened to the tale unfold. "Look Don," Leo began as he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "I really do appreciate what you did and that you guys were thinking of me as well as Master Splinter when you were trying to find a way to help him but…." Leo lowered his eyes sadly. "What you did was totally wrong." He shook his head. "Like you told the others, Master Splinter is old and his body is dying." Leo let out a sigh. "We need to be able to let him go and if that happens while I'm not here then you guys need to be able to handle it."

Donnie nodded as Leo continued to lecture. "You're right Leo." He agreed. "But you got to understand that we weren't expecting for this to happen." He waved his hand around the lair and both turtles looked around, wondering where the other two turtles and Master Splinter currently were.

After a few seconds Leo nodded his head at him. "I understand that Donnie," He told him. "So tell me what went wrong?"

Donnie let out a sigh and rubbed his temples. He reached into his belt and pulled out a small empty vial. "After I gave Master Splinter his tea, he went back to sleep and the guys and I decided to go to bed." Leo watched as Don lowered his head in shame as the memory came back to him. "I was so tired and so worried over Sensei that I must have forgotten to put the herb away." He shook his head. "Master Splinter must have awoken sometime during the night and felt better enough to get out of bed and make some more tea because when we came downstairs the next morning…." Donnie took a deep breath. "Sensei was downstairs in the dojo working out, looking and acting at least ten years younger and this vial…" Donnie handed it over to Leo. "…was completely empty."

Leo's eyes widen as he realized what Donnie was telling him. "You mean Master Splinter put this entire herb in his tea?" He questioned in disbelief.

Donnie nodded. "That was almost two weeks ago." He told him. "And every day Master Splinter seems to be getting younger and younger as well as reverting in maturity."

"Will it stop eventually?" Leo questioned.

"I'm not sure," Donnie admitted. "I've attempted to call the Fugitoid several times since then but he must still be exploring Wakai mountain range because so far he has yet to respond." Donnie sighed in despair. "And without more of the herb I can't continue my research to see if I can reverse the process."

Leo watched as Donnie looked down at the floor in frustration. "I just can't believe I was stupid enough to leave the herb right where Master Splinter could get to it." He muttered angrily.

"You were tired Don," Leo said in an attempt to try and soothe his despairing brother. "And I'm sure if you hadn't been so concerned over everything that was going on…."

"Ahem," The two turtles looked up at the sound of footsteps slowly and hesitantly coming toward them. They watched in curiosity as Mikey walked towards the couch, looking at Donnie with a very guilty look. "It…um….wasn't your fault Donnie." He said timidly while rubbing the back of his head.

Donnie and Leo watched in bewilderment as Mikey's gaze shifted away from his slightly older brother. "I…uhhh…kinda had something to do with it." He shrank slightly away as Donnie stood up and narrowed his eyes in anger.

"What do you mean ' _you_ had something to do with it' Mikey?" He demanded as he poked his brother in the chest. "What did YOU do?"

Mikey rubbed his chest where his brother had just poked him as his face turned a bright red in embarrassment. "I couldn't sleep that night." He started. "I was just so worried for him and scared that something bad would happen overnight that I came down stairs to check on him." The two older turtle's eyes softened as the youngest eyes began to fill with tears. "I didn't want him to be alone if…." He took a shuddering breath and wiped his eyes. "….If he….well…you know." He gave them a pleading look. "So when I walked into the dojo and found him awake and meditating I became excited about how much better he was looking and offered him some tea...which he was more than happy to accept, of course." Once again, Mikey looked away shamefully as he continued his story, "So I went to the kitchen to make his tea but instead of giving him his regular tea I decided to give him some more of the stuff the Fugitoid gave you only this time…." He took a deep breath and looked up at Donnie with a very guilty expression. "I dumped the rest of the herb into his cup."

"MIKEY!" Donnie looked at him flabbergasted. "How could you…why would you?" Donnie stammered as he began to pace the living area. "We don't know what that much of the herb could do him!" He stopped and looked up the stairs. "Look at what's happening to him now!" He turned back toward Mikey. "He's becoming younger and more juvenile with every passing day and I don't know when or if it may even stop." He glared angrily at him. "And all this time you let me think it was MY fault!" He screamed.

Mikey started sobbing hard into his hands. Leo walked over and put his arms around his brother and Mikey leaned into Leo's shoulder. "I'm sorry!" He wailed. "I just don't want him to leave us." He cried. "I don't want to lose any of you." He whimpered. "We're all we have and I'm so afraid of being alone." He pulled back and looked up Leo. "I'm afraid of any of us being alone." He whispered.

Leo ran his hand over his brother's shell in an attempt to soothe him. "It's okay Mikey." Leo told him. "We'll figure this out." He looked back at Donnie who, after taking a calming breath, nodded at him.

"Yeah Mikey," Donnie said with a small smile. "I'm sure everything will be alright." He turned away and started toward the lab when a loud voice once again sounded throughout the lair.

"Masta Splinta!" Raph yelled out. "Come out already, I'm tired of playin' dis game!"

Leo looked at Donnie when he saw the purple turtle turn back to them in concern. "Go do whatever it is you were going to do Don," He said waving his hand at him. "I'll handle this." He maneuvered Mikey to the couch and walked over to Raph.

"I never thought I would **hate** Ninja Tag." Raph groused as he angrily made his way over to the couch.

Leo looked around the lair, trying to think of a place his Sensei could be hiding, after a few minutes he took a deep breath and called out. "Okay Master Splinter!" He yelled. "You won the game, come on out!"

As Leo continued to look around the lair and call for his Sensei, a puff of purple smoke lit up next to him causing him to flinch in surprise and in an instant, Splinter was standing next to him, glaring up at him with a very disapproving look.

"I am surprised by you all." Splinter stated looking around at the three turtles. "A ninja never gives up and never allows his prey to take him by surprise." He looked around the lair with narrowing eyes. "Where is Donatello!" He demanded angrily. "You all need more training and we will practice till you have bettered yourselves at the art of being a ninja!"

"Aw Sensei," Mikey looked at him with tired eyes. "It's late and we've been up since 5:00am playing your ninja tag game and we're tired."

Splinter glared angrily at his youngest son. "I don't care how tired you are!" He yelled causing Mikey to shrink into the couch. "Do you think the Shredder would care how tired you are if you met him on one of your patrols!" He stared from one turtle to the other with a scowl on his face. "You will get your brother and all of you will meet me in the dojo and practice till you can call yourselves true ninjas!"

"But Master Splinter…." Leo began but was quickly silenced.

"Michelangelo….get Donatello and get into the dojo!" He turned toward his other two. "Leonardo and Raphael, the dojo…..NOW!"


	4. Chapter 4 And Things Get Worse

Hi Guest, thank you for alerting me to the coding errors I missed. I appreciate your reviews and info. Here's the next chapter. Please keep the reviews coming. Thanks and Peace :)

Ch 4. And Things Get Worse.

Donnie looked up at his brothers from where he laid on the floor of the dojo. He was panting hard and rubbing his head gingerly as a headache was starting to form from the bump he received when he was thrown against the wall. He watched as Leo, who like he and the others, was covered in bruises and sweating profusely, slowly stood and turned to face his Sensei, who was currently standing in the middle of the dojo watching his four sons with narrowed, angry eyes.

"Sensei," Leo began as he took a small step toward him. "We've been going at this for over three hours and we're all exhausted…"

"And hungry." Mikey chimed in.

Leo looked over at Mikey then around at the other turtles as they started to slowly get themselves off the floor. "What say we call it a night and continue this tomorrow?"

Splinter watched as his sons stood and stretched their tired aching muscles. He turned back to Leo and shook his head. "You four are becoming a disappointment." He said angrily. The four brothers looked at each other in surprise and, after a gesture from Splinter, knelt in front of him. "You failed to find me in a simple game of ninja tag and then you fail to defeat me in sparring matches." His tail swished angrily from side to side as he walked back and forth in front of them. "The Shredder is out there somewhere and is determined to kill us the way he killed my Master Yoshi!" He turned fiery eyes on them. "And you want to continue this tomorrow!?"

"But Master Splinter..." Donnie attempted to plead with him but he was quickly cut off.

" **ENOUGH**!" Splinter yelled out causing each turtle to flinch in fear. "If you will not help me rid this world of the evil that is the Shredder then I will do it myself!"

"What the shell?" Raph demanded as the turtles watched in shock as Splinter suddenly turned away from them, grabbed a katana from off the wall and began to quickly leave the dojo. They looked at each other in confusion before standing up and running after him.

"Sensei, wait!" Mikey called as he reached out and grabbed Splinter's arm. Splinter spun around and quickly grabbed onto Mikey's arm. The younger turtle gasped in pain as he was suddenly spun around while his arm was forcefully twisted and brought around to the back of his shell.

"You will not stop me from killing the evil that has infested this world!" Splinter screamed out as he shoved Mikey away from him.

As Mikey stumbled away from Splinter, he was quickly grabbed by Donnie and Raph who assisted in keeping him from falling onto the floor. The three turtles looked at their master in shock as Leo carefully made his way toward the angry rat.

"Master Splinter," Leo began as he placed a soothing hand on Mikey's shoulder while he gently coaxed his brothers further away from Splinter. "Please, listen to me, we know you want revenge on Saki for what he did to your Master but..." He glanced back at his brothers with an uncertain look before looking back at his Sensei. "But I just got back from a long trip and the others haven't eaten in quite some time so how bout we go into the kitchen and have some dinner," Leo spoke softly and calmly as he attempted to get Splinter away from the door. "I can tell you about my trip and then maybe later, if you still wish to go, we'll gather our things and all of us will go to Shredder's lair and deal with him."

Splinter seemed to calm down slightly as he listened to Leonardo. He watched as his son gestured his hand toward the kitchen and with a sharp nod, took his katana from it's sheath on his back and place it on the couch. He then followed the four turtles to the table to eat and while Mikey quickly whipped up a dinner of mac n' cheese with hot dogs, Donnie made some tea for Leo and Splinter.

As they listened to the oldest turtle tell them about his time in Usagi's world, Donnie continued to work on his lap top in hopes of finding something that would help with Splinter's continuing age regression. But his researching was cut short when out of the corner of his eye, he watched Splinter quickly down his tea then slam his cup onto the table while eyeing his four sons angrily. The turtles looked at each other nervously as Leo continued to tell them of his trip but it was clear to each of them their rat master was getting very agitated and it was becoming more obvious as the time waned on, that it was everything he could do to not jump up and walk out the lair; so while Leo and Raph attempted to keep Splinter's attention on them, Mikey finished supper and quickly scooped a large amount for his Sensei.

"Here ya go Master Splinter." Mikey said in a slightly quaking voice as he placed a big bowl in front of him. "I made it extra cheesy for you."

Splinter looked up and noticed his youngest was looking at him with frightened eyes as he neared him. Breathing deeply, he calmed himself down and nodded his thanks to him. He then took a large bite and smiled up at the orange banded turtle. "As always Michelangelo," He said as he took another bite, "You have once again outdone yourself."

Mikey relaxed slightly and continued to dish out the supper for his brothers while Donnie placed another steaming cup of tea in front of Splinter. "Here you are Sensei," Donnie said as he sat in his designated seat. "This will help to relax you."

Splinter took a sip of the tea and nodded to him. "Thank you Donatello," He said. "But I do not need to relax, I need all of you to eat and then gather your gear so we may go and deal with Oroku Saki." He clenched his fist and jaw as he spoke.

"Please father," Leo placed a soothing hand on Splinter's paw, "Let's just enjoy our time together," He pleaded. "I've been gone for a month and would really just like to sit and catch up with everyone."

Splinter narrowed his eyes as he looked from one son to the other. He took a deep calming breath and nodded. "Very well," He said as he took another sip of his tea. "But just while we are eating dinner." He continued to eat. "Afterwards, we **will** go after the Shredder."

"Hai Sensei." The four turtles chorused.

The family of five sat around the table, attempting to enjoy their meal while catching up on the past month's events. But the air in the lair was thick with tension as Splinter continued to look out toward the door to the tunnels. But as they continued to eat, the turtles began to notice Splinter looking tired and he was having a hard time keeping his eyes opened.

Finally, Donnie cleared his throat and motioned to his brothers. "Um Sensei," Donnie said rather nervously as he and the others stood from the table. "Why don't you finish your tea while we go and get our gear."

Splinter nodded slowly as his four sons left the kitchen and walked toward the dojo. "Whatcha give him Don?" Raph questioned in a low voice.

"Just something to help him relax as well as hopefully put him to sleep," Donnie replied with a small smile.

"For how long?" Mikey wondered.

"Long enough for me to hopefully get in touch with the Fugitoid and see about an antidote." Donnie told him. They made their way into the dojo and began to gather their weapons.

"What if Sensei isn't asleep when we get back to the kitchen?" Raph asked as they started making their way back.

"We'll head toward Shredder's lair and do what Sensei wants to do." Leo responded. "And hopefully, along the way, he'll fall asleep and we can come back here and continue with trying to find a way to help him."

The boys peaked into the kitchen and were relieved to see Splinter had finally nodded off. Raphael gently picked him up and brought him back to his room where he placed him on his tatami mat. After quietly walking out, the four turtles quickly made their way toward the lab. Leo, Raph and Mikey stood back and watched as Donatello once again attempted to make contact with the robot but all his efforts were futile. The Fugitoid was still not reachable.

Leo gave a heavy sigh and crossed his arms as he watched Donnie turn off his space communicator. "This is not what I was hoping to come home to." He groused angrily.

"Well would ya have rather come home to a dead Sensei?" Raph rounded in on him with anger in his eyes and his fist raised. "We were tryin' to help him," He stated adamantly. "We weren't tryin' ta make ya life difficult Fearless Leader." He said in a sarcastic tone while he pointed his finger in Leo's face.

"Knock it Raph." Leo said as he slapped his finger away from him. "I understand what you were trying to do." He told him. "I just don't agree with it."

"We all had issues with what we were doin' Leo." Raph insisted getting his face closer to his older brother's. "What? You think we enjoyed watchin' Splinta be in pain every night while you were off wanderin' around in Usagi's world?!"

"Do you think I…."

"Will you two please stop arguing long enough for me to figure out some sort of antidote to this herb?" Donnie demanded as he turned toward the two bickering turtles.

Leo backed away from Raph and leaned against one of Donnie's lab tables. He rubbed his tired eyes and breathed deeply. "Sorry Donnie," He said as he looked over at Raph. "You're right Raph," He said as Raph's eye ridges shot up in surprise. "I wasn't here, I didn't know what you guys were going through and I shouldn't be complaining." He looked down at the floor sadly. "I shouldn't be angry with you; I know you all were just trying to help Sensei." He stuck his hand out toward his red clad brother. "Sorry about what I said." He told him.

Raph grasped Leo's hand and shook it. "It's okay Fearless," He said with a small smile. "And I'm sorry too bro, I should've kept ma mouth shut." The two turtles smiled at each other then turned toward Donnie. They, along with Mikey, gathered around the genius as he typed furiously into his computer.

While the four turtles were attempting to find some sort of cure for their Sensei, back in Splinter's room, after they had left, the now young rat suddenly opened his eyes and sat up as a pain shot through him. After a moment, he looked around his room and cursed angrily as he realized his sons attempt at drugging him. 'They think they can stop me from completing my mission.' He growled angrily to himself as he quietly made his way out of his room and toward the couch where his katana still laid. After placing the katana in the sheath on his back he slowly made his way toward the lair's exit. 'I will show these turtles no one stops me from getting rid of my enemies.' He walked out the door and down the sewer tunnel toward the manhole cover nearest to Saki's tower. He made his way up the ladder and slowly removed the cover. As he cautiously stepped out onto the street, he removed his katana from it's sheath on his back and looked back down at the tunnel. He hissed angrily as his mind thought back to the four turtles that had tried to stop him. 'No one stops me,' he told himself once again, 'and after I have dealt with Saki I will deal with them.' He gripped the hilt of his katana hard and made his way to the rooftops.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So what does everyone think so far? Please R&R. Thanks and peace :)


	5. Chapter 5 Breaking In

Ch 5 Breaking In.

Donnie slammed his fist on his lab table startling his brothers from their sleep. "I don't get it!" He yelled out. "I just can't figure this herb out?" He looked from his computer to his microscope. He had placed a slide with a dot of Splinter's blood under the scope to be examined. "It just doesn't make sense." He stated in exasperation. "I can make this herb work with the mutagen in our blood so we can become younger or even healthier but I can't reverse the effects?" He rubbed his tired eyes and shook his head. "I just don't know what to do." He turned to his brothers who were watching him anxiously. "I'm sorry guys." Donnie whispered to them. "But I don't think there is anything I can do to stop Master Splinter from getting younger." He picked up the slide and looked at the blood closely. "But from what I can tell," He continued. "Is that by the end of this week, Master Splinter will revert back to an infant and then eventually…." He let his voice trail off. He looked up at the others, the looks on their faces told him they understood what he had not said.

"This is all my fault." Mikey whispered.

"No Mikey," Leo attempted to soothe. He went to place a hand on his baby brother's should but Mikey turned away from him.

"Yes it is." Mikey said with tears running down his face. "I was the one who gave him the entire vial trying to make him better; I was the one who didn't think about what could've happened." He cried. "And that makes it all my fault." Crying hard, Mikey quickly ran over to the exit of the lab.

"Mikey, where ya goin?" Raph demanded.

"I'm going to check on Master Splinter." He announced. "Someone should be with him in case..." He let out a choked sob. "In case he gets worse."

His brothers watched him leave the lab with heavy hearts. They looked back at each other and lowered their eyes. "Poor Mikey." Donnie whispered. "What he did may not have been right but I can understand why he did it."

"Yeah," Raph agreed. "With everything that goes on in our life, and he being so afraid of losing us I'm not surprised by what he did." He gave a slight snort. "Hell, I'm surprised I didn't think to do it."

Nodding thoughtfully, Leo turned to Donnie. "So what do you think our next step should be?" He asked.

Donnie rubbed his chin thoughtfully. But after a few minutes, he shook his head. "This herb is from another planet so unless I can get a hold of the Fugitoid so he can possibly give me some clue as to what I should be looking for," Donnie gave his two brothers an exasperated look. "I can't even begin to think of what we should do next."

Leo narrowed his eyes and nodded. "Well, maybe we should…"

"Guys! Guys!" They looked up as Mikey came running back into the lab looking frantic.

"What's the matter Mikey?" Leo demanded.

"What is it?" Raph asked looking at his youngest brother with concern.

"It's Master Splinter!" Mikey told them with tears rolling down his cheeks. "He's...He's gone!"

"WHAT?!" His brothers yelled out.

"But how can that be?!" Donnie exclaimed as the others let out a loud, startled gasp. He quickly started out of the lab with Leo and Raph following closely behind him. "The herb was supposed to extend his life, not kill him!"

"Do you think the sedative you gave him may have had an adverse effect Donnie?" Leo asked.

"I don't know but it is possible." Donnie said as he felt his throat start to burn. "Of course it could also be because he's gotten smaller and the smaller someone is the faster their heart beats which means the drug could be speeding up causing him to..."

"Enough Don!" Raph yelled out. "You're ramblin' again!"

Donnie placed his hands to his face and shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe I've gone from trying to help him to killing him!"

Mikey wiped the tears from his face and watched in confusion as his three brothers ran out of the lab and toward their Sensei's room. "Guys wait!" He called out as he heard what Donnie had said. "He's not dead!" The other three stopped and looked back at him in bewilderment.

"But you just said…."

"I know what I said!" Mikey yelled. "I said he's gone, vanished, vamoosed." He let out a loud huff. "He took off and I've searched the lair but I don't think he's here."

His brothers let out a sigh of relief. "Well ya could've said that instead Mikey." Raph told him sitting down on the couch and putting his hand over his chest. "Ya almost gave us heart attacks."

"I wonder where Master Splinter went off to?" Donnie mused.

Leo looked over to where Raph was sitting on the couch. "Wait." Leo said walking toward his red banded brother. "Didn't Master Splinter leave a katana on the couch?"

The others looked at the couch then back at each other as a dawning look crossed their faces. "Oh no." Raph moaned as he stood up and walked over to the dojo. The others followed then one by one, grabbed their weapons from their racks and within moments, ran out the door and stepped out into the sewers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Splinter made his way to the side of Saki's building. He looked up at the looming tower and decided he needed to make his way up to the top where Saki's throne room was. He made his way to the back, sticking to the shadows and keeping his eyes open for any sign of the foot. With the use of his extremely sharp claws, he began to scale the walls and made his way to a window. With the hilt of his sword he smashed it in and jumped inside.

He surveyed his surroundings and determined he was in the hallway just outside the room where he hoped Saki would be. As he began to slowly make his way toward a door, two ninjas who had been alerted by the breaking of glass ran out the door and stopped short at the sight of the large grey rat coming toward them.

"What the hell is he doing here?" One ninja whispered to the other.

"I don't know but we're going to make sure he'll wish he never came here." They brandished their weapons and prepared to do battle, looking around they realized the rat was alone.

"The turtles are not with him." The first ninja sneered. Splinter could see the evil glint in his eyes as he prepared to charge at him. "This will be an easy kill."

The second ninja laughed. "We will make him tell us where those loathsome turtles are first then enjoy listening to him scream as we rip his tongue out."

The other nodded. "Shredder will enjoy hearing it."

"You think you can stop me from getting to the Shredder?" Splinter demanded as he readied his sword "Then come and try."

The two ninja ran toward Splinter who easily dodged the swing of their katanas. He flipped over one ninja then turned and, after kicking the other ninja in the back which sent him sprawling head first into a wall, turned back to the first and thrust his sword into the ninja's back. A loud cry was soon heard followed by a gurgling coughing sound as the sword was roughly removed from his back.

Splinter turned back to the other ninja who was sitting up and moaning as he rubbed his head. He watched angrily as his comrade slowly slid down along the wall leaving a trail of blood as he went. "You will pay for that you filthy rodent!" The ninja screamed as he jumped up and prepared to run his sword through Splinter.

Splinter dodged the sword and, as the ninja ran past the large rat, jumped up and slammed his feet into the man's back causing him to once again slam into the wall. The ninja turned and was just about to jump up and continue to fight when Splinter thrust the sword into the human's shoulder and pinned him to the wall.

"Pathetic!" Splinter hissed at the ninja. "I do not have time for this foolishness!" Splinter yelled at him. "Where is your Master Foot scum?" He demanded in a low and angry voice.

The human gritted his teeth and clenched his jaw shut. It was clear to Splinter the human was not going to tell him without some persuasion. Splinter moved the sword slightly back and forth causing the foot member to hiss in pain.

Splinter clenched his jaw. "The Shredder," He whispered menacingly to him. "Where is he?"

Sweat poured down the ninja's face but he still refused to respond. Only his eyes darting quickly to where the door to Shredder's throne room was clued Splinter to where his nemesis might be. Splinter stood and roughly pulled the sword out of the shoulder of the ninja's shoulder causing the ninja to let out a strained and painful grunt. Splinter scowled down at him as he angrily slammed the hilt of his sword against the ninjas head. Satisfied the ninja would no longer be a threat, Splinter made his way over to the door and opened it up slowly. He peered into the room and, looking around cautiously, stepped in.


	6. Chapter 6 Turtles to the Rescue

Hi Guest, thank you again for the review. I really do appreciate all that you say and I hope it means you are enjoying the story as I do for all my readers. Any comments of any kind are always welcomed. Peace :)

Ch 6 Turtles to the Rescue.

The four turtles raced down the sewers, grim determination on their faces as the realization of the situation set in. They arrived at the manhole cover closest to Saki's tower and, after making sure no one was around, stepped out into the cold night air.

"He's probably already inside looking for Shredder." Leo muttered as the four turtles made their way to the back wall. They put on their scaling claws and began to quickly and quietly make their way up. "Let's get to the throne room." He suggested as they scaled the wall. "That's probably where Splinter would check first."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Splinter stepped into Saki's throne room and looked around. All around him were memories of the evil that Saki was. He steeled himself as a cold and low voice seemed to come from every corner of the room.

"Who is this that dares enter my sanctuary?" It demanded.

Splinter turned around and watched as Shredder stepped out from behind a curtain. He took his stance and readied his weapon.

"The rat?" Shredder stepped closer and looked Splinter up and down. "There is something very different about you rodent." Saki sneered as he drew out his blades. "You seem…." Saki's eyes narrowed as he took in Splinter's form. "Almost younger." He mused.

"I have come to avenge my master." Splinter growled up at him.

"You dare show your face here…and alone?" Shredder demanded. "Where are your turtles **rat**?" He spat out the word like venom on his lips.

Splinter's eyes flickered for quick second and Saki was certain he saw a look of confusion in the rat's eyes. "I do not need anyone's help to finish you." Splinter stated as the two began to circle.

"Then you are prepared to die." Shredder stated as his blades slid out of his gauntlet. Splinter raised his katana and with a loud yell, the two warriors charged.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The four turtles climbed up the wall and made it to the broken window. "Ya think Masta' Splinta did this?" Raph asked in disbelief as they cautiously climbed into the building.

"Probably," Leo replied. They quietly entered the hallway and let out a gasp as their eyes took on the sight of the two ninja lying just outside the throne room.

"But do you think he could've done this?" Mikey asked in shock.

None of his brothers attempted to answer as a sudden loud yell was heard coming from the room. They quickly forced the door open and rushed into the room, stopping short just inside as they watched Splinter and Saki in a fierce battle to the death.

"You will die for what you did to my Master!" Splinter screamed out as he brought his katana up to meet Saki's blade.

"And you will die by my hand rodent!" Shredder yelled back as he attempted to bring his blades down upon Splinter's head. He brought his mouth close to Splinter's ear. "Just like your master." He hissed menacingly.

"Master Splinter!" Leo yelled out. "Stop, Please!"

Splinter forced himself upward and pushed Saki off him. He jumped up and kicked his right foot out forcing Shredder away from him then turned toward the turtles. "How dare you come in here and attempt to stop me!" He yelled as he turned back to Saki. "I will avenge my master then I will deal with you traitors!"

"What's he talkin' about?" Raph demanded as he and his brothers watched Splinter turn back to Shredder and fiercely continue their battle.

Leo shook his head. "I don't know but we need to get him out of here." He said desperately. "We don't know what else that drug could be doing to him."

He was just about to rush toward Splinter and attempt to push Shredder away from his master when a loud yell at the other end of the room turned the turtle's attention away from the two feuding ninjas to see Karai, followed by several other ninjas, coming toward them with their swords raised and ready to attack. The turtle's took out their weapons and met them head on.

"How dare you enter our master's sacred chamber." Karai yelled as Leo's sword clashed against hers.

"Karai you don't understand." Leo attempted to explain but Karai continued to angrily bring her sword against his over and over again. "We came here to get Splinter." He said as he ducked a swing. "He's been infected by a strange drug and he doesn't know what he's doing."

"You are pathetic Leonardo!" Karai sneered as they parried back and forth. "You think I care if your rat master has been drugged?" She swung her sword at his head. "I will make you pay for this intrusion."

"It's true Karai!" Donnie yelled as he side stepped a ninja's blade and wacked the ninja on the back of the head knocking him out. "He got an overdose of a drug we got from….."

A loud pain-filled scream cut his explanation short. Everyone whirled around to see Splinter stab his sword into Saki's chest.

"FATHER!" Karai screamed. She pushed Leo away from her and started toward Splinter with her sword raised. "You will pay for that mutant!" She yelled as she jumped into the air in an attempt to bring the full weight of her sword down and through Splinter's head but was quickly intercepted by Raph who jumped up and kicked her away.

"That was for my master Yoshi!" Splinter yelled as he removed his sword. "Now by my hands you will die..…" Splinter's breath suddenly caught in his throat and he fell to the floor clutching his stomach.

"Masta' Splinta!" Raph cried out as he ran to him.

Leo looked around to see the other ninjas laying on the floor, either unconscious or awake and moaning in pain. He looked back to Splinter who was holding his middle and gasping in pain. Leo watched in surprise as Raph attempted to help only to be slapped away by Splinter.

"You turtles!" Splinter screamed out as he wrapped his arms around his body shaking in pain. "You poisoned me!" He looked up at Raphael. "You are on the side of the Shredder!" He reached out to grab his sword as he attempted to stand. "You will pay for your betrayal!" He was just about to bring his sword up when he once again fell to the floor, pain radiating throughout his body as he attempted to breath.

"Donnie what's happening to him?" Mikey cried out as he and his brothers along with Karai and Saki watched in growing amazement as Splinter's body started to transform. Their jaws slowly slacked open as Splinter seem to become smaller and younger right before their eyes.

Donnie shook his head slowly as the transformation seem to stop and Splinter fell unconscious. "I don't know Mikey." He said in growing apprehension. "I have absolutely no idea."

Leo's attention quickly turned back to Karai and Shredder as he quickly brought his sword up in a protective stance in front of his red banded brother and master. "Raph, get Splinter out of here." He commanded. "Mikey, Donnie!" He glanced back at the other two who were still standing in shock at what they had just seen. "Make sure no one stops us." He now addressed Karai who was standing by the Shredder and helping him to his feet. "We're leaving this place and no one is going to stop us." He told them while holding his katanas in a defensive stance. "We'll continue this another time."

Shredder scowled angrily as the four turtles quickly walked away from the two Foot ninja and, with Raph carrying Master Splinter, jumped out the window and made their way down to the street below. Within moments, they disappeared into the sewers and quickly headed home.


	7. Chapter 7 Four Turtles and a Baby Rat

Ch 7 Four Turtles and a Baby Rat.

The turtles quickly made their way down the sewer tunnel that led to their home. After a few minutes they stopped to take a breather and check on Splinter. Raph lowered the now smaller and younger rat gently onto the ground and Donnie quickly began to check him over.

"Well Donnie?" Leo asked as he watched the purple banded turtle.

Donnie sat back on his heels and shook his head in disbelief. "So far everything seems to be okay." He muttered. "With the exception of him looking younger and smaller….."

"LOOKING YOUNGER AND SMALLER?!" Raph screamed out. "HE _**IS**_ YOUNGER AND SMALLER BRAINIAC!"

"Raph stop yelling!" Leo screamed back at him.

"Both of you stop yelling!" Mikey cried out. "Can't you see we need to get…?"

All the turtles stopped and looked down at Splinter as he let out a loud groan and sat up. "Master Splinter?" Leo stepped forward next to Donnie and looked down at their Sensei in concern as the rat looked up at them in both shock and fear.

"Who are you?" The rat suddenly asked in a very small frightened voice as he slowly backed away from them.

"Master Splinter, it's us….your turtles" Mikey said sadly as he made his way toward him. "Don't you recognize us?"

Splinter looked down at himself then back at the turtles standing in front of him. "You are Yokai?" He asked as he stood and looked from one turtle to the other. "What have you Kappa done to me?" He demanded as he pressed himself against the wall and looked himself over with fearful eyes. He looked back up them. "No, you are not Kappa…you are demons!" He suddenly screamed out as he attempted to run away but was quickly grabbed by Raph. "Stay away from me Akumas!"

"OW!" Raph screamed as the now young rat began to hit and kick at him. "Masta Splinta, stop it!" He yelled as he jumped from one foot to the other to avoid being kicked.

"What have you done to me!?" Splinter demanded again as he attempted to free himself from Raph's grip. "Why would you turn me into…?" Splinter looked at himself in confusion. "Into this!?" He yelled out as he again attempted to get himself away from Raph.

"We didn't do this to ya Masta!" Raph insisted as he continued to dance around to avoid being kicked by the angry and frightened rat.

"Master Splinter please it's us!" Leo cried out as he attempted to calm the small rat. "We're your students, your….your children." That last part he whispered as he bent down and looked squarely into Splinter's eyes.

Splinter looked at the blue turtle in confusion. "I don't know you." He insisted as he pressed himself against the wall. "You are Akuma…demons from another place….a…another dimension!" He eyes widen in fear as he continued to attempt to free himself from Raph's grip.

"No Sensei," Mikey came forward with tears running down his face. "We're not demons we're your turtles, the ones you found in the sewer fifteen years ago." Splinter's brow furrowed as he seem to relax slightly and listened to the youngest turtle. "The ones you raised and taught ninjutsu to." He placed a trembling hand on Splinter's shoulder. "Please Sensei, you have to remember us…you….you **must** remember us." He started crying harder. "Please master."

The rat shook his head and looked from one turtle to another in both fear and confusion. "I am no one's master." He stated. "I don't know…." Splinter suddenly lurched forward and gasped in pain as he once again fell onto his hands and knees. His eyes opened wide and he let out a loud yell as once again, his form started to change. The turtles stepped back and watched in mounting apprehension as Splinter started to morph into an even younger and much smaller rat.

"I can't believe it!" Donnie yelled in fright. "He **is** reverting back into an infant!" The four turtles watched in horror as Splinter, now a complete humanoid rat infant fell onto the floor of the sewer unconscious.

"Oh no." Raph groaned. "Turtle luck strikes again." He bent down next to Splinter and picked up his red kimono. "Now we got a baby Sensei to take care of." He carefully wrapped Splinter's kimono around the small rat's body then turned to look at Donnie. "What are we going to do now?" He asked in a very tired and very frustrated voice.

"Let's get back to the lair." Leo suggested as he wearily started to walk away. "Maybe the Fugitoid has returned from those mountains he was going to and can help us out."

Donnie ran a hand over his tired face and massaged his temples. "If he hasn't, I'll check Splinter's blood again and try to figure out a way to get him back before….." Donnie stopped talking and shook his head as his mind forced itself to not think any further on the subject.

They arrived at their lair and quickly went into the lab. But were even more disappointed to see the Professor had yet to return their calls. Donnie took another blood sample and went back to work analyzing his information. While he worked in the lab, the other three took Splinter into the living room and laid him on the sofa.

"Oh I can't believe I did this." Mikey moaned as he paced back and forth. He placed his face in his hands and shook his head while he paced. "Why?" He cried. "Why didn't I just leave things alone and get Donnie when I saw Sensei was awake?" He turned to his two brothers who were watching him with sympathetic eyes. "Why can't I ever do anything right?!" He demanded of them.

Leo stood and walked over to him. He brought him into a hug and rubbed his hand up and down his baby brother's shell. "It will be okay Mikey." He whispered. "One way or another, things will be okay." He pulled back and looked at Mikey with tenderness.

Mikey sniffed and nodded his head. "You're right Leo." He muttered. "One way or another everything always works out."

The sudden loud wail of a baby brought their attention back to the small rat lying on the sofa. Raph placed a nervous hand on Splinter's head and began to pet him in a futile attempt to try and quiet him.

"Uhhh….There, there Sensei," Raph said as he looked up at the other two turtles with uncertainty. "Stop crying now, everything's okay." He shrugged his shoulders as Splinter continued to wail. "Any ideas?" He asked them as he stood and moved away from the crying rat. He placed his hands over his ears and winced as the crying became louder.

"I'm not sure." Leo responded as he sat next to Splinter and started shushing him. "It's okay Master Splinter." He told him as he picked him up and bounced him on his lap. "We're here now, it's okay." But all his soothing words and motions could not seem to calm the baby rat. "I have no idea what to do." Leo said as he stood and started pacing while holding Splinter in his arms. He turned back to the others with a look of helplessness in his eyes. "I'm open to suggestions."

Mikey tapped his chin and furrowed his eye ridges as he thought about what could be upsetting the infant rat. He suddenly snapped his fingers then took off to the kitchen. His brothers watched in bewilderment as he ran back with a bowl of mac n' cheese. "I bet he's hungry." He said as Leo placed Splinter back on the sofa. "Here Master Splinter." Mikey said as he held a fork with the cheesy pasta on it in front of Splinter's face. "Have some food."

The small grey rat stopped crying and sniffed curiously at the food in front of him. He backed slightly away and looked up at Mikey in confusion. "Come on Master Splinter." Mikey implored as he waved the food at him. "It's your favorite." He started making airplane noises and waved the fork in the air. "Here comes the airplane into the hanger." He said as he moved the fork past Splinter's face. But the rat continued to stare up at him in bewilderment. "Not into the airplane thing, huh?" Mikey mused as he placed the fork in the bowl. "Oh, how about this?" He said excitedly as he brought the fork into the air. "Choo woo!" He cried as he again brought the food closer to Splinter's face. "Here comes the train into the station."

Leo and Raph looked at each other, dumbfounded at Mikey's antics in his attempt at feeding Splinter. Raph shook his head and watched as once again Splinter ignored the food and looked up at Mikey curiously.

"Ooookaaaay," Mikey muttered slowly as he placed the fork back in the bowl. "No plane no train, how about a boat." He started making motor boat noises and waved the fork back and forth toward the rat in a last attempt at feeding his master. "Okay Sensei, here comes the boat into the harbor."

"Oh enough already!" Raph yelled out as he swatted Mikey on the head. He grabbed the bowl and fork and placed it on the coffee table. "He clearly doesn't want it so try something else."

Mikey glared at his red banded brother as he rubbed his head. He went back into the kitchen and a few seconds later came back with a packet of prunes. "Master Splinter likes these, maybe this is something he might eat." His brothers groaned as he started making car noises. "Varoom, varoom, here Master Splinter, here comes the car into the garage." Mikey moved the prune toward the baby rat who took the fruit into his hands and started nibbling, slowly at first before quickly downing the rest.

The three turtles sighed heavily as they watched Splinter take another prune from Mikey. "Okay," Leo nodded as he watched Splinter eat. "It looks like this will hold him for a short time." He started to walk toward the lab. "I'll check on Donnie," He told the other two. "Let's hope he has some good news."

"Geez," Raph muttered as Leo started to walk away. "Spinta had four babies to deal with." He sat back on the couch in exasperation. "How did he do it?"

Leo smiled slightly and shook his head at Raph's comment. He walked into the lab and found Donnie staring sadly at his computer. Leo walked up to him and placed a comforting paw on his brother's shoulder. "Donnie?"

"It's my fault, you know." The purple banded turtle whispered in a sad voice. "Mikey only wanted to make Splinter feel better but I went the extra step and used an alien herb without thinking about the consequences."

Leo shook his head and patted Donnie's shoulder. "You did what Doctors here on Earth do Don." He told him as he stepped to the side of him and leaned his shell against the table. "You took an unknown substance and experimented with it." He looked at Donnie intently. "Isn't that how Doctors in the past discovered medicines?" He brought his face closer to Donnie's. "I believe that's what you told me about that Doc who discovered penicillin."

"Yeah." Donnie agreed with a still dejected attitude. "Louis Pastor. Did a lot of great things." He looked up at Leo with a sad face. "But he used things from Earth Leo, not another planet."

"That may be so," Leo said, "But regardless of what you did, the important thing you need to do now is find a way to get our Splinter back to his old self." He pushed himself away from the table and clapped his hand on Donnie's shell. "I know you can do it Don," He told him. "When you put your mind to it, you can do anything."

Donnie turned his head slightly and watched his brother walk out of the lab. He gave a light shake his head and smiled as he turned back to his computer and reached over to turn on his audio/visual teleportation device. "Donatello calling Professor Honeycutt; come in please."


	8. Chapter 8 Renewed Hope

Ch 8 Renewed Hope.

Donnie walked out of his lab forty-five minutes later looking very dejected. His brothers, who were sitting on the couch watching over their now infant sensei, looked up at him with hope filled eyes that quickly diminished when they saw him shake his head.

"What happened Donnie?" Leo asked quietly, standing up and walking over to him.

He watched as Donnie walked past him and sat down in Splinter's easy chair with a loud sigh. "I finally got a hold of the Fugitoid." He informed them. "He's been doing extensive research in the mountains regarding the various plants the inhabitants of the planet live off of." Donnie took a deep breath and shook his head. "He sent me some more of the herb along with some of the other herbs he thought might help and I've attempted to find a way to reverse the effects it's had on Sensei but…." Donnie looked away from his brothers with shimmering eyes.

"But….What?" Raph demanded.

"Everything I've tried…..everything I did." Donnie swallowed hard. "Yield nothing." He looked over at the small rat munching happily on prunes. "I can't find a way to reverse the effects. Master Splinter's going to continue to revert until he's…..gone." Donnie choked on that last word as he fought back the tears.

The others looked back down at Splinter and Mikey placed a hand on the small rat's head. "I was so afraid to lose him." Mikey said with tears streaming down his face. "I just wanted him to be okay but all I've managed to do was make things worse."

"Oh Mikey." Leo said as he brought him into a hug. "At least were all here now and we'll do everything we can to be there for each other." He now looked over at Donnie whose mask was stained with tears. "How long?"

Donnie looked up and shook his head. "Because he's so much smaller then when he first got the drug, his heart and respiratory system are going at a faster pace speeding up the drug moving through his system and that's adding to his rapid regression….."

"HOW LONG!?" Raph demanded.

Donnie looked at them with red-rimmed eyes. "I'd say possibly another two days…..maybe less." He told them. "Between now and then he'll become smaller and smaller then eventually his organs will no longer be able to give him the oxygen he needs so he'll slowly…" Donnie swallowed hard. "Die."

Leo nodded and looked back at Splinter who was now curled up in a ball and sound asleep. "We'll do what we can to make him comfortable." He looked up at his brothers. "No reason to move him, so I'll sleep out here with him and call you guys if anything happens."

Raph started to stand. "Um, I think I'll sleep out here too," He looked over at Leo as he sat back down. "Just in case you need help or don't wake up in time." He explained upon seeing his brother's quizzical look. "After all, ya just got back from a long trip and ya haven't even rested yet."

"Yeah, ummm," Donnie rubbed the back of his neck, "I think I'll sleep out here too." He leaned back in the easy chair. "Just in case you both need help." The three older turtles looked to the youngest.

Mikey wiped his eyes and stood up. He made his way slowly and tiredly up the stairs. His brothers looked at each other sadly when they heard his door close loudly. But a moment later they heard his door close once again and watched him make his way back downstairs with his stuffed teddy bear in his arms. "Who are we kidding?" He asked as he sat down on the couch. He laid his head on the arm and pressed his bear against his chest. "Looks like we'll all be sleeping out here."

The other turtles nodded at each other and got comfortable. It took some time but they finally fell asleep. But their sleep was anything but restful. Several times throughout the night, the four would wake up to see baby Splinter still on the couch and sleeping peacefully. They would attempt to go back to sleep but it was difficult and the night turned into a long one.

Finally, around five in the morning, Leo awoke and tiredly looked around. He watched as Donnie, still sleeping in Splinter's easy chair, winced slightly as he stretched his aching muscles and yawned tiredly. Leo looked over to the right side of the couch where Mikey was curled up against the arm of the couch, his head and mouth wide open, drooling slightly. Over to his left, Raph had his head laid back against the couch cushion, his mouth slightly open and snoring softly. After tiredly looking from one brother to the other, Leo's eyes slowly moved down to the cushion between him and Raph to where he thought Splinter was still sleeping.

The three other turtles were suddenly startled awake when a loud yell of surprise sounded from their blue banded brother. They looked up to see Leo jumping off the couch and looking desperately around. Raph narrowed his eyes as he watched Leo look under the couch and jump from one end to the other all the while muttering to himself.

"What's the matter Leo?" He questioned. "Ya lose something?"

"Get up guys!" Leo demanded. "And help me look for him."

"Look for who?" Mikey asked tiredly.

Leo looked at them in surprise. "Master Splinter!" He yelled. "I can't find him. He's not on the couch, he's not in this room, he's…." Leo's eyes darted around frantically. "He's nowhere to be found."

"Oh no," Donnie moaned as he tiredly moved himself off the chair. "Not again." He stiffly moved himself over to his lab. Seeing the door still closed, he decided his Sensei could not have gone in there. His eyes searched the lair and he noted the door to the sewer tunnels was also still closed.

"He's still a baby and he's still small so he couldn't open any doors." Donnie said as he joined his brothers in searching the main living area.

"Yeah but he's also still a rat and they move fast." Raph reminded him.

"Split up." Leo ordered. "He's got to be here somewhere."

While Raph and Donnie quickly ran upstairs to search the bedrooms, Mikey quickly ran to the kitchen while Leo ran to the dojo. "I've found him!" Leo cried out. The other three brothers ran to the dojo and found Leo just inside the room staring in awe at their Sensei.

"Whoa." Mikey breathed out as he moved closer. "He's gotten bigger."

Splinter was in the corner of the dojo, huddling and quaking in fear as he watched the three turtles join the fourth. He pressed himself further into the wall as the brothers continued to stare in shock.

"Incredible!" Donnie said as he moved closer. "He's maturing." Donnie knelt down. "It looks as though he's aged five years." He said as his eyes widen in shock. "But how?"

"Don?" Raph placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Is this a good thing?"

Donnie stood up. "I…" Donnie shook his head. "I don't know." He looked in bewilderment at the now slightly larger rat. His brothers watched as Donnie's eyes narrowed in thought and an idea seem to form in the genius eyes. He turned toward his younger brother. "Mikey," He looked back at Splinter. "What food did you give him yesterday?"

"Ummmm." Mikey narrowed his eyes as he tried to recall what happened after they had returned from Shredder's lair. "I tried to give him some more of the Mac N' Cheese but he didn't want it." Mikey tapped his chin. "I think all I gave him was some prunes."

Donnie's jaw slacked open. "It couldn't be that simple." He muttered. He looked back at his Sensei for only a brief moment before looking back at the other turtles. His brothers watched as Donnie's eyes suddenly showed a look of dawning as an idea came to him. "Watch over him guys," Donnie told them as he suddenly took off running. "I've got some experimenting to do."

His three brothers looked at each other in bewilderment as Donnie ran out of the dojo. They shrugged and looked back over to the small shaking rat who was now trying to get from one corner of the dojo to the other. "It's okay Splinter." Leo told him as he held a hand out to him. "We're not going to hurt you." He attempted to move closer to him. "So how bout you relax and come back to the main room with us?"

"Who are you?" The small rat demanded in a small frightened voice. "Where is my Master Yoshi?" He swatted at Leo's outstretched hand while attempting to move past him only to be blocked by Raph. "I want my Master Yoshi." The rat screamed out with tears running down his face. "What have you done with him?!" He yelled as Leo quickly withdrew his hand back. He hissed angrily as Raph now tried to move toward him.

"Easy Masta' Splinta'," Raph said as he held his hands in front of him in a calming gesture. "We'll take ya to your Masta' Yoshi in just a moment." He attempted to get closer to the small rat but once again Splinter held him off by hissing and screeching at him.

"Stay away from me!" The small rat screamed out. He jumped at Raph and sank his teeth into his hand.

"OW!" Raph cried stumbling back. "Masta' Splinta?" He looked back at Leo in shock. "He bit me!" They watched as Splinter once again ran over to a corner and huddled against it. "I can't believe he bit me!"

"I want my Master Yoshi!" The small rat cried out.

"Maybe I can help." Mikey said. The others watched as he ran out of the room. A few moments later, Mikey returned with his stuffed teddy bear. "Here ya go Sensei." He said holding the bear out for Splinter to take. "This will make you feel better." He attempted to get closer to give the stuffed animal to the small rat who watched him warily.

As Mikey moved closer, Splinter narrowed his eyes and barred his teeth. The next thing Mikey knew, the small rat jumped at him and snatched the teddy bear away from Mikey. "I want my Master!" Splinter yelled out as he ripped the bear apart then threw the stuffed animal across the room.

"My Teddy!" Mikey cried out in horror as he ran to get the pieces. He whimpered pitifully as he gathered up his toy and ran out of the room.

"Okay," Leo said as Mikey slowly made his way back into the room. "Let's just sit down and wait for Donnie to get back." He lowered himself to the floor and looked over at Splinter. "It's okay Splinter." He told the frightened rat. "We're just going to sit here and wait for our brother to get back and then we'll all go look for your Master."

The other two followed their brother's example and lowered themselves to the floor of the dojo all the while watching their master stare warily back at them. After a few moments, the turtles watched as Splinter finally sat down against the wall and allow himself to relax. Until twenty minutes later, Donnie came rushing back into the dojo with a yell of excitement causing all four of them to jump.

"It really is that easy!" He yelled to them. He held up a hypodermic needle. "I've got the antidote." He looked from one brother to the other then over to Splinter. "Here Sensei," He said as he came over to the small rat. "I've got something that's going to make you feel better." He attempted to get closer to Splinter. "It'll help soothe you and bring you back to your old self." He looked over to his brothers, each giving him a look of encouragement as he carefully inched his way over to their small child-like master. "At least I hope it will." He muttered quietly.

But as Donnie made his way, Splinter let out a low growl. "I will take nothing from you!" He yelled as he attempted to bite at the purple banded turtle. As Donnie jumped back, Splinter started crying. "I want my master!" He wailed "I want to go home!"

Donnie staggered back to his brothers and looked at them in uncertainty. "We need to give this to him." He said with an urgent sound in his voice.

Leo looked over at the youngest turtle. "Mikey," He whispered. "Talk to him."

"What?" Mikey looked back at him in surprise. "Why me?"

"Because you're the closest thing we got to a little kid so talk to him." Raph ordered.

"Enough Raph," Leo gave him a stern look before turning to Mikey. "Because he's scared and not himself," He placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "And you can talk to him on a level that we can't so please….." Leo gave him a look of encouragement. "Talk to him."

Mikey looked at Splinter tenderly. "But, what do I say?"

"Something to let him know we're only trying to help him," Donnie told him. "I need him to be occupied so I can give him this shot so just get him to calm down and talk to you."

Mikey swallowed hard and stepped forward. "Please don't be afraid Master Splinter." He said as he again attempted to get close to the shaking rat. "We don't want to hurt you." He looked back to his brothers as he continued to step closer. "We just want to help you." He took a deep breath as tears began to fall. "We just want you back the way you were."

Splinter watched curiously as the orange turtle continued to come closer to him. "I'm afraid." He told him in a small voice. "I want my master."

"And I want mine too," Mikey told him as the tears came harder. "I'm so sorry Sensei." He hiccupped and held his hands open. "I just wanted to help you, make you better." He shook his head and got on his hands and knees and sobbed hard. "I just wanted you to be okay and not leave me!"

The rat's face softened as he watched the youngest turtle break down before him. He slowly stood and cautiously made his way over to Mikey. Then, hesitating slightly, he placed a tender paw on the turtle's shoulder. "It's okay." Splinter said to him. Mikey looked at Splinter and nodded. He opened his arms and the rat allowed him to bring him into a hug.

With Splinter now occupied, Donnie crept up behind him and quickly jabbed the needle into Splinter's neck. Feeling the sudden pinch in the back of his neck, Splinter pulled away from Mikey and looked at the turtle with fear. He started to back away but fell to his knees. He wavered for a short moment before falling forward onto the floor unconscious. The turtles took a huge sigh of relief and Donnie brought Mikey into a hug as he wiped his face.

Leo and Raph walked over to the sleeping rat. After making sure he was in a deep sleep, Raph picked him up, brought him to his room and laid him down on his tatami mat. The four brothers looked at their sleeping sensei as they slowly backed out of his room.

After Raph had closed the door, he turned and looked at Donnie. "Okay Don, wanna tell us what ya did to him?"

Donnie looked back at his brothers and shook his head. "Prunes." He told them with a dry laugh. "It was so simple I'm surprised I didn't think about it till after Mikey told me that's what he gave Master Splinter yesterday."

His brothers looked at him in bewilderment. "Care to explain further Donnie." Leo requested.

"Prunes are just dried up plums," Donnie began. "Because of the drying process, certain vitamins and other nutrients are lost but then the antioxidants become much higher along with other nutrients in the prunes." He searched his brother's faces as he continued to explain his theory. "It's because of the nutrients and antioxidants in prunes that help older people feel better and it's because of those things in the prunes that had an adverse effect against the herb we used so now it's actually started making him age." He explained.

His brothers looked at each other then back at Donnie. "So you're saying Master Splinter is now getting older because of the prunes?" Leo clarified.

Donnie looked at them and nodded slowly. "Well, mainly because of the…." He searched his brother's faces and nodded. "Yes."

"So couldn't the prunes I gave him yesterday bring him back to his old self?" Mikey asked. "Did you have to give him the shot?" His brothers looked at him curiously. "It's just…." Mikey looked away, his eyes filled with shame. "He looked so betrayed."

"The prunes you gave him yesterday were not enough." Donnie explained. "And they only had a small percentage of the chemicals needed to reverse the effects."

Leo nodded as he listened to what Donnie was saying. "So how long before he wakes up?"

Donnie shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe a few hours." He replied

"And what's going to happen to him when he wakes up?" Mikey asked looking over to Splinter's room in concern. "Will he go back to his old self? Will he remember us...remember what happened?"

Donnie and the others looked back at Splinter's bedroom. "I don't know Mikey." He replied rather slowly. "I really don't know.


	9. Chapter 9 Epilogue

Ch 9 Epilogue

The turtles spent the day doing their own thing. Donnie spent his time in the lab working on his experiments while Leo meditated in his room. Mikey and Raph spent time playing video games and while these things kept their minds occupied it did not keep their minds off their Sensei and the possibilities of what might happen if or when he would wake up. Occasionally they would venture into his room to see if there had been any change but so far, Splinter was still very young and still sleeping.

Finally, around five in the evening, Mikey began to make supper. His movements were slow as he and his brothers continued to look over toward the doorway to the main living area, hoping to see their master come out of his room.

At about twenty minutes later, Mikey had placed a large pizza in front of his brothers and was just sitting down when his eyes once again roamed over to the main living area. His brothers startled upon hearing a gasp from the youngest and watching him leap up from his chair. They turned to see a now aged Splinter dressed in his usual red kimono walking out of the dojo and toward the kitchen.

The other three stood and the four turtles bowed in unison as Splinter walked into the kitchen. "How are you feeling this evening Master Splinter?" Leo asked as Splinter made his way toward the stove.

Splinter stopped for a moment and looked over toward his oldest. "I…." He furrowed his brows and looked away in contemplation. "I am not sure Leonardo." He admitted. "I think I feel fine…." He looked back at them. "But…."

"But what Sensei?" Donnie asked in concern as he walked over to him.

"I feel strangely revitalized as well as…." Splinter open and closed his fist as he attempted to explain what he was feeling. "I feel as though I am much younger then I use to be." He looked up at Donatello. "Does that make sense my son?"

Donnie let out a sigh of relief. "Uh Sensei." He looked back at his brothers nervously. "What is the last thing you remember?"

Splinter stroked his beard. "I remember you bringing me tea in bed and then wanting to get up and train as well as playing your game of ninja tag." His look hardened as a memory came back to him. "I also remember fighting and almost killing the Shredder but…." He shook his head. "So much seems like a dream that I am uncertain of what I am remembering." He went to the stove and began to make some tea. As he placed his herbs into his cup, he looked back to Donnie. "Could maybe the tea you gave me have done something to help?" He asked as he stared intently at his cup. "Or maybe you gave me something that…."

"Master Splinter." Donnie took a deep breath and sat back at the table. "I have to confess something to you."

"Yeah, we all do." Raph said coming over to his brother's side. "You better sit down and we'll explain the whole thing."

After the turtles had explained all that had taken place within the last few weeks, Splinter narrowed his eyes and stroked his beard as he considered what his sons had told him. He finally nodded at them and started toward the sink. "Thank you for telling me the truth my sons." He said as he placed his now empty cup in the sink.

"That's it?" Raph said in surprise. "Ya got nothin' else to say?"

"Yeah Sensei." Mikey said, standing up and walking over to him. "At least scream at us or punish us or…."

"Or do something." Leo finished in exasperation. His brothers looked at him curiously as he sat back down with a sheepish look. Although he was happy to see Splinter finally back to his old self, he had to admit, with everything that had happened, he was still feeling rather angry over the whole ordeal.

Splinter looked back at the four turtles. "What for?" He asked. "For attempting to help?" He looked from one to the other. "For trying to make things better for me instead of letting me die in agonizing pain." He walked over to a cabinet and took out a packet of prunes, he then turned back to them and walked over to Mikey. "You must all remember my sons," He placed his paw on Mikey's chest where his heart was. "It is alright to be afraid of what will happen. But no matter what happens to me or no matter where I go; I will always be with you." He tapped Mikey's plastron gently. "You need only look here when you need me."

Mikey's chin quivered slightly as he watched Splinter turn from him. "Never forget my sons." He continued as he walked out of the kitchen. "I will always love you." He shook his head and walked over to the couch. "I am going to watch TV now." He told them. "I must have a month's worth of stories to catch up on."

The turtles looked at each other and smiled. "We love you too Master Splinter." Mikey whispered as he joined the others at the table. "And we're glad you're our father." The others echoed his sentiment and all sat down to enjoy their meal.

Splinter smiled as he listened to the laughter emanating from the kitchen. 'Life is good.' He thought to himself as he found the remote and turned on the TV. He laid back against the couch and sighed happily as one of his soap operas began. 'And I am happy to be here.'

~End~

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

So ends another story. Please don't hesitate to let me know what you think. Now that summer vacation has started I'm going to attempt to get some more stories up. Thank you to 'Guest' who kept the reviews coming. They kept me going. And to all who read my story, I hope you found it entertaining. See you in the next story. Peace :)


End file.
